1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to hydraulic elevators, and more specifically to a hydraulic jack assembly for a hydraulic elevator.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A hydraulic elevator conventionally includes a pair of spaced footing channels fixed in a pit of the associated building, on opposite sides of a jack hole. The jack is lowered into the jack hole and supported by the pair of footing channels. A pair of buffers are mounted on metallic plates which are welded across the footing channels, near the ends of the channels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,845, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, illustrates such a prior art mounting arrangement.
Since the plunger of the jack must slide through a seal in the cylinder head, some oil must necessarily leak past the seal. As shown in the aforesaid patent, leakage oil is accommodated via a scavenger line which may return the leakage oil to the hydraulic power unit, and by an excess fluid gravity drain line which may drain leakage oil to a bucket in the pit.